Dancer
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: this is an answer to a challenge from my forum Couplings, it's kinda fluffy, but I hope you like it REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is my first attempt at writing a story where the coupling has been picked for me, I warn you, it's fluffy

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Jean smiled, tossing her head, as she spun around on her heeled platform boots. She had been working on this routine for almost a month now and the audition was coming up fast. Ever since she had been a little girl Jean had wanted to dance, not just in her room, or at a school dance, she had wanted to be a professional. Keeping in time with the music she swung her narrow hips, the pink skirt was wearing swishing around her legs. She didn't think twice as she leaned backwards getting ready to pull off the final move, a double back flip ending in the splits. The first flip was perfect, but then something happened, as Jean's foot touched the floor, to start the second flip, her leg went out from under her and she fell backwards. A few seconds before her head hit the floor she felt a pair of strong arms holding her up.

"Scott?" she asked as the person put Jean on her feet and helped her stand.

"Sorry, but no," Roberto said making sure Jean had her footing before letting go of her.

"Oh, hi, Roberto, thanks for helping me," Jean said flashing Roberto a smile.

"It was nothing. I couldn't help but watch you dance, you're just so amazing." Jean blushed brightly. No one had ever seen her dance, and then actually complimented her.

"Um, thanks," Jean whispered blushing even brighter as she looked at Roberto. His brown hair was feathered round his face, and his eyes were staring right at her. For some reason she felt the urge to lean just a little bit forward and kiss him passionately on the lips. Something must be wrong me she thought and shook her head gently.

"Are you alright?" Roberto asked immediately when he noticed the confused expression marring Jean's perfect face. He hadn't just been passing by and happened to notice her dancing. No, he knew her dance schedule and watched her every time. For a while he wondered if this was wrong, but decided that no, watching a beautiful woman dance was not wrong, and it wasn't like he had a girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked, I guess, I mean I've never messed up on that routine before," Jean rambled trying to sort out her feelings and not realizing that part of the thoughts in her head exactly mirrored the thoughts Roberto was thinking. Roberto nodded, Jean was right, she never messed up, well there had been that one time, but that was all Bobby's fault. Finally Roberto couldn't take the tension anymore. He had to do it this time, he'd been waiting for months to ask, but he had never gotten up the courage. She's got a boyfriend, you idiot, there's no way she'd go out with you, he thought still sort of holding Jean, but she wasn't pulling away.

"I probably should be getting to work on my homework," Jean said breaking the moment. Roberto nodded and slowly stood up looking almost longingly at Jean. As he walked towards the door, he could feel Jean watching him. Finally she spoke up.

"Um, Roberto, you've probably heard that Scott and I broke up. Would you like to um, go out sometime? I know you've been watching me," she said her voice soft, like an angel's. Roberto's huge smile answered Jean's question.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean studied the contents of her closet. Normally she had no problem deciding what to wear, but this was different. Tonight was her date with Roberto.

"Maybe the green sweater," she said to herself as she pulled out a green sweater with a gold bird woven on the front of it. She slid the sweater on and looked at herself in the mirror. For the briefest second, Jean didn't see her reflection, instead she saw a flamey background and herself, only her hair was wilder and she was wearing a skintight version of her bird sweater. Blinking Jean looked in the mirror again. This time everything was normal.

"Not dressy enough," she decided sliding the sweater off and looking through her clothes again. Finally she found what she was looking for.

Roberto glanced at his reflection on last time before grabbing the bouquet of flowers he had bought for Jean. While he was completely nervous, it didn't show on his perfectly tanned face. Jean wasn't downstairs yet so he waited for her by the base of the stairs. She had been so beautiful in her dance outfit he didn't think anything could top that image of her. He was soon proven wrong when Jean appeared at the top of the stairs.

Jean paused. Roberto was waiting for her, she could see him. Slowly she walked down the stairs. She had chosen to wear a pale purple tube dress with a flared skirt and a matching belt. Her hair was up in a bun made of several mini braids; some which hung loose down her bare shoulders.

"Hi, Roberto," she said softly taking in Roberto's nice khakis and unbuttoned white dress shirt which he was wearing over a navy blue t-shirt.

"These are for you," he said nervously practically shoving the blue flowers in Jean's face.

"Oh, wow, they're beautiful, Roberto," Jean whispered taking the flowers and trying to hide the hint of a blush that threatened to creep across her pale cheeks.

"You're more beautiful than the flowers," Roberto answered watching Jean slide the flowers into a vase. That comment caused Jean to blush brightly and nearly drop the flowers.

"T..t…thank you," Jean stuttered unable to collect her thoughts.

"Shall we get going?' Roberto asked trying not to think about how Jean being flustered made her even prettier. Jean nodded and allowed Roberto to lead her to his car.

"I picked this nice Jamaican style restaurant. I hope that's okay with you," Roberto said as he opened the car door for Jean.

"That's fine," she answered softly as they pulled out of the garage.


	3. The Date

It was hard for Roberto to focus on the road with Jean sitting next to him. Every once and awhile he was positive she was staring at him, but when he looked she was looking out the window. They arrived at the resturant and Roberto got out of the car and practically ran around to the other side to open the door for Jean to get out.

"Um, thank you," Jean whispered taking Roberto's outstretched hand as they walked into the restaurant. Jean smiled as Roberto laced his fingers with hers.

"Two," he said to the waitress who seated them in a tiny booth with not nearly enough leg room. Jean glanced at the menu and then at Roberto.

"I've never eaten any place like this before, would you order for me?" she asked softly. Roberto nodded thinking about how Jean's voice was so pretty, like an angel's. After Roberto ordered for the two of them, Jean flashed him a smile as her foot accidently hit his.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Jean, just relax. This is going to be a nice evening, just the two of us." Jean nodded blushing slightly when Roberto stated the obvious that it was just the two of them. The feeling of passion she had felt earlier was still there, only not quite as strong. Roberto blushed when he caught Jean staring at his lips, of course she turned away, trying to pretend she hadn't been looking. Roberto didn't understand how their date could be so awkward. Neither of them seemed to have much to say, even though he could tell Jean wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"So have you um, applied to any dance schools?" Roberto finally asked breaking the silence.

"Not yet, they wouldn't accept me anyway."

"Why not, you're amazing, I'm sure if they just saw you, they'd give you every scholarship known to mankind." Jean laughed softly.

"You really think I'm that good?" she asked as Roberto put his hand on hers.

"No, I don't think you're that good, I think you're better," he answered and was rewarded as Jean leaned across the table and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"All the schools are so far from Bayville. I couldn't stay at the Institute if I was accepted." Roberto nodded. The words slowly sinking into his head. If Jean did leave he would never have a chance to get to know her better, to take her out on dates, to someday buy her a diamond ring, to someday marry her.

"How far away is the nearest one?" Jean was about to answer as the food arrived.

"About three hours away," Jean answered truthfully slowly starting to eat her dinner.

"I think you should go Jean."

"Really? That's what Scott and I broke up over. He wanted me to stay here, said I could teach dancing or something to the new recruits." Roberto frowned. He couldn't believe Scott's selfishness sometimes.

"Yes, really Jean. I think you should follow your dream and be a dancer." Jean smiled.

"Thank you Roberto. And you're right, I shouldn't let what others say influence my choice, I mean it is my life right?"

"Right." Roberto answered thinking to himself how he would buy tickets to every one of Jean's performances.


End file.
